fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu! Roses Episode 1 Transcript
(We see the logo with a white background and Airi appears) Airi (looks at the audience): Hello, Airi Matsuoka here! I'm going to be a top idol someday, no matter what! My passionate idol activities, Aikatsu!, starts now! (giggles) (The episode begins at a house and the camera switches to Airi and her younger siblings watching the popular movie called "Stop the Injustice! Interruption Police" on TV in the living room. The members of the Interruption Police are played by Kiku as the leader/first-in-command Naka, Yoruko as the deputy/second-in-command Ratama, and Nanami as Doro who is the third member. Naka, Ratama, and Doro are in their Justice Mobile with Naka driving as they chase a police car who has an innocent person in handcuffs.) Naka: This is the Interruption Police! Pull over! Driving Officer (angry): We refuse! You're interfering with our job! Naka: You're all corrupt and disgraces to law enforcement! Pull over now! Half-Japanese Teenaged Boy (scared): Help, help me! I'm innocent! I did nothing wrong! They cuffed me due to being half-Japanese! Passenger Officer: Shut your mouth, you trouble-making half-Japanese brat! We have a place for scum like you! Ratama (angry): We'll get you, you bully officers! (The Justice Mobile is chasing after the police car, eventually the police car pulls over and the Interruption Police arrests and handcuffs the police officers then they uncuff the teenaged boy.) Doro: You're free to go. Half-Japanese Teenaged Boy (smiles): Thank you, Interruption Police! Ratama (smiles and winks): We just do what we do best~rata! Naka: How about we take you home? Your folks must be worried about you, right? (Naka, Ratama, and Doro have the half-Japanese boy sit in the front with them while the corrupt police officers sit in the back. The corrupt police officers are taken to the station of the Interruption Police then the boy is taken home to his relieved parents.) Airi's Younger Brother (smiles): Wow, that is pretty cool. Airi's Younger Twin Sisters (excited): The Interruption Police is the best! Airi: I bet I could act well like Night Thrill and Nanami-chan! *mimics Naka* This is the Interruption Police! Pull over! (Airi's younger twin sisters giggle while her younger brother snickers.) Airi's Younger Brother: That was so corny, Onee-san. You can't act even if your life depended on it. Airi (angry): I CAN act! Don't tell ME what I can or can't do, little brother! Someday, my acting will be so great that you wish that you wouldn't have laughed at me! (Her younger brother laughs at her reaction while her younger twin sisters mimic Naka and Ratama.) Airi's Younger Twin Sisters: You're all corrupt and disgraces to law enforcement! Pull over now!/We'll get you, you bully officers! Airi's Younger Brother: Great acting, little sisters. (Airi glares with jealousy at their better acting.) Airi (thinking): I'm going to be the best actress ever! In fact, I'm going to be a top idol! I'll show my family that! I'll show everyone! (Airi closes her eyes and smiles as she imagines herself to be a famous top idol. Then she opens her eyes in surprise and jumps when she hears her father's voice.) Airi's Father: Airi-chan! What are you doing? You've got deliveries to make! (OP: Blooming Dreams) (Airi is seen walking into the kitchen where her parents are. Her father is standing there with four boxes of desserts while her mother is frosting and decorating a cake.) Airi (exasperated): Okay, where do those deliveries go? Airi's Father: The first one goes three houses down to the left of us, the second one goes four houses down to the right of us, the third one goes two houses down to the left of us, and the last one goes to our next door neighbor to the right of us. *raises an eyebrow out of suspicion* What were you and your siblings doing? Watching idols on TV? *interrupts her before she replies* You are, aren't you?! You can't become an idol! You're too clumsy and it's best for you to work in the family bakery. (Airi balls her fists and her face gets red out of anger, but calms down when she sees her younger twin sisters approaching.) Airi's Younger Twin Sisters (excited): We can help Airi-oneetan! Airi's Mother (smiles): That's great! And your big brother can help me with frosting and decorating the cakes. Airi's Younger Brother (walks into the kitchen): Sure, Mom. I can help out. (helps his mother frost and decorate cakes) Airi's Father: Airi-chan, you can't go out dressed like that! (leaves the kitchen and comes back with a short-sleeved pink and white frilly, poufy dress) Change into this, it's much cuter! Airi: I'm not wearing that! I refuse! Airi's Father: I want you to look cute, Airi-chan! Airi's Mother (irritated): Honey, stop that! Airi is growing up into a young lady. She's not a little girl anymore. Besides, that dress would fit better on one of our younger daughters. (takes the dress and makes it into two dresses that fit Airi's younger twin sisters) (They try the dresses on and are happy to wear them. They thank their mother and take a box of desserts.) Airi's Father (cries hysterically): Why?! I just want Airi-chan to look cute! *calms down and talks to Airi and her younger twin sisters* Oh, well. Get the deliveries to where they need to go. (Airi and her younger twin sisters are shown on the bikes, riding around their neighborhood and deliver desserts to where they need to go. While her younger twin sisters are genuinely happy, she is putting on fake smiles and hiding how bored she really is. Then the three girls come back home.) Airi's Younger Twin Sisters: We got the deliveries done! *runs up to their room to play* Airi: Job's all done. *walks up to her room* (Airi is on her bed, reading fashion magazines of Night Thrill and Passion Stars. Then she turns on the TV, which is showing Night Thrill performing Thrilling Dream.) Kiku: Kuragari no naka semaru ashi oto Iki wo nomu yō na thrilling・tonight Mune no kodō kikoe sō Dame yo mada mitsukaru wake ni wa ikanai Yoruko: Kōsa suru kage awatenaide ne Kakehiki wa mō hajimatteru wa Anata no heart wo nusumu Chance wa sō ikkai nidome wa nai no Kiku: tonight kowai kurai tonight kireina yoru Yoruko: Ima te wo nobaseba hora todoku wa (Night Thrill performs Thrilling Night.) Night Thrill: Neratta sono hi kara watashi no mono nano yo Ubawareru koto wa mō kimatte ita no Konya no hoshizora to sutekina labyrinth Mayoi konda kokoro ni kienai yume wo ageru Akiramete Airi (eyes sparkling): Wow~! Night Thrill is so cool when they did their Special Appeal and their coords are sexy as expected! Their auras are so beautiful! I wish I had an aura as beautiful as those. (Then the TV is playing a commercial for Barada Academy's Idol Type Exam.) Airi: I already passed the entrance exam for it, but I'm really excited to take the Idol Type Exam. I wonder what type of idol I would be. Hmm... Maybe sexy or cute. Definitely cute. (Then Airi's mother walks in and closes the door.) Airi's Mother: Hello, Airi. Thinking of taking that exam? Airi: Yup! Airi's Mother: You know, I've always helped you. I managed to help you take that entrance exam to Barada Academy and to help you go to Night Thrill's concerts and fashion shows. Airi (grins hopefully): And help me take the Idol Type Exam? Airi's Mother (smiles): Of course. Airi (excited): Yes! Now, let's go! Airi's Mother (whispers): Okay, let's go out the back door, Airi. Airi (whispers): Okay, Mom. (Airi opens the door to her room and she and her mother walk out to the back door.) Airi's Younger Brother: Where are you going with Airi-neesan, Mom? Airi's Mother: We're going to the movie theater to watch a movie and then we're going to the grocery store to buy groceries after we're done watching the movie. Airi's Younger Brother: Oh, okay. Have a good time. Airi and Airi's Mother: Bye! Rest of Airi's Family: See you! (Airi and her mother leave through the back door and instead of going to the movie theater first as they claimed, they go to Barada Academy instead. Airi's mother goes to the lobby to wait with the other parents while Airi is being taken on a tour of the school by Nanami.) (After the tour, Airi and Nanami talk to each other.) Nanami: Did you enjoy the tour? Airi (smiles): Yep! And, it's so cool to talk with you, Nanami-chan! Nanami (smiles): Me, too, Airi-chan. Airi (eyes sparkling): You're Night Thrill's manager and an idol and an actress?! That's so cool! Nanami (chuckles): Yes, that's right. I can see that you're impressed. (slightly more serious) Do you know what card types and idol types are? Airi: Yup! Cute, Cool, Pop, and Sexy, right? Nanami: Correct. And brands are divided into cute, cool, pop, and sexy as well. However, we will talk about brands later. It's time for you to practice with the others. (Airi goes into the practice room with the other idols. She later talks to three other girls named Izumi Shimizu, Kazue Nakajima, and Akemi Kitasawa.) Airi: It's nice to meet everyone! You all want to be top idols, too? Izumi: Absolutely. I know the ins and outs of being an idol, so the chance of that occurring is 100%. Kazue: I want things to go my way, so of course I'll be a top idol since I, like, practice everyday! Akemi: I have been an idol since my third year of elementary school, so I'm destined to be a top idol. Izumi (turns to Airi): How about you? Airi: Well, I want to be a top idol because I'm tired of being a delivery girl for my parents' bakery. Kazue: Really? Like, why? Airi: It's boring! Being an idol would be more fun! And I want to prove to my little brother and my dad that I CAN become an idol, and that I don't care what they're going to say about it! *sighs and speaks more calmly* I also want to make my little twin sisters proud of me. Izumi: Wow, that's very deep. Kazue: Such spirit! I totally like it! Akemi: I think we are all going to get along well with each other. (A montage is shown of them practicing and exercising, while Airi voices over.) Airi: Then it was time for the Idol Type Exam! (Then a montage of idols performing is shown. It is now Akemi's turn and she performs Move on now! while wearing her school coord.) Akemi: Tsuyoki ni Move, heart ni Kiss, Kono mama mirai mo kaeresō Yumemiru jibun de koi shitai, Datte watashi ga watashi no heroine Doki doki shiteru, tomaranai Ashita e Move on now! Koishiteru (Then it transitions to Kazue's turn who performs Adult Mode while wearing her school coord.) Kazue: Atarashii one-piece amai lip coord mo batchiri kimattashi Okorareta toki no iiwake yori okiniiri hīru narashi odotte tetai no Motto atashi o mite mama ni wa naisho no OTONA-Mode "Kawaii" ja tarinai no wagamama ja nakya ne (Then it is Izumi's turn.) Izumi: It's my turn! I have a 100% chance of showing my Idol Aura and doing a Special Appeal! (Izumi runs to the changing room and changes into her school coord then she performs Signalize!.) Izumi: Hi,signalize! Kotae wa motto takai sora no kanata Iie, chigau yo Boku no me ni mo mieta chi no hate (Izumi's aura appears.) Do that signalize! Hageshiku natta mune no atsui power Sō da minagiru nanika ga, Dakara ima wo shinjite Hajimeyō, tada no akogare ja nai Chance for me Zankoku na yume ga yume de yume ni narunda Hora chōsen matteru yo (Izumi tries to perform Cool Bloom, but fails and she loses her balance. Then she regains her balance and continues her performance.) Kimi to mukau basho wa doko darō Mabushii kibou no naka he Nozomu basho wa doko darō sagashi ni ikō yo shuppatsu da Mukau basho wa mirai no Bokura no kibou no naka ni Nozomu basho wa mirai no kagayaki ga aizu Let's go, go! Airi (thinking): Izumi-chan, Kazue-chan, and Akemi-san are pretty good, but I'll be better. (Airi runs to the changing room and changes into her school coord then she performs Original Star☆彡.) Airi: Kyō mo kyō tote idol katsudō Let's, egao, egao, Lesson.1 (Sō sō ī kao de smile!) Chotto saikin calorie over (Wow!) Style keep, Lesson.2 (Airi's aura appears.) Koi mo choppiri akogareru kedo OH! Scandal wa mondaigai (NO-NO! Komarimasu!) High tension ni shisei tadashite (O'kay!) Zenryoku tōkyū desu♪ Jibun wo, CHECK!! CHECK!! CHECK!! Kibishiku ne! Audition shichau yo Everyday Kagayakeru Watashi no ude shidai (Are you ready?) (Airi successfully performs Cute Bloom.) Mirai produce Kakugo shite ne Kyō mo heart wo Special coord shite Migaite ikunda (Mada mada!) Naritai vision, jiyū jizai ni Itsuka zettai! Jibun to no yakusoku Original Star, mezashite ikō☆彡 (Airi, Izumi, Kazue, and Akemi are off the stage.) Airi: Let's see the results! (The results are shown on a screen. Airi is shown to be a cute type, Izumi is shown to be a cool type, Kazue is shown to be a pop type, and Akemi is shown to be a sexy type.) Airi: I'm a cute type?! Yes! Izumi: I knew that I would be a cool type. Kazue: I'm a pop type~! It's soooo obvious! Akemi: Of course, I would naturally be a sexy type. (Nanami then approaches the four girls.) Nanami (sarcastic with a smile): Well, you four are at the top... (Airi, Izumi, Kazue, and Akemi are grinning with sparkling eyes.) Nanami (stern yet gentle): Well, to be honest, you four are at the top of the bottom. But...you can improve. (Airi, Izumi, Kazue, and Akemi are left in shock as Nanami leaves. Then the scene switches to Airi with her mother and they hug each other.) Airi (excited): I passed, Mom! Airi's Mother (happy): Congratulations, I'm so proud of you! (Two girls shown as silhouettes throws a sheet of paper at the back of Airi's neck and tap her shoulder. Airi turns around, but the two girls have already disappeared. She picks up the paper off the ground.) Airi (reads paper): We noticed that you have a lot of potential, and so do the other three girls. However, you need to do better than that if you want to impress us. From this moment forward, we and our manager Nanami will be watching your idol activities closely. Sincerely, Night Thrill. P.S. Hurry up and catch up with us, you and your new friends! (Airi squeals in excitement and smiles as she holds the paper close to her.) Airi (softly to herself): I can promise you that, Night Thrill! (ED: Everyday Idol) Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu! Roses Category:Aikatsu! Roses Transcripts Category:User:Cure Wonder